O Presente de Casamento
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: O Cavaleiro Yang de Dragão vai se casar com A Fúria Zashi de Gnome. O Casamento do ano precisa ter o mais especial dos presentes. E Yang vai se aventurar pelas ruínas de um reino perdido pra obter esse presente. Será que ele conseguirá encontrá-lo?


_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e não faço isso por lucro... Ah quem eu estou enganando? Saint Seiya é MINHA propriedade e eu lucro muito com isso! Vou processar todos vocês que escrevem fics aqui! E a partir de agora, o Nome não é mais Saint Seiya, mas Devil Liz! –Risada Maligna do Saga—_

_Liz: Cala a boca seu baka!_

_--Ikarus-sama voando pelos céus com um olho roxo--_

_Suzu: Gente... O que deu nele?_

_Zashi: Acho que o que Ikarus-sama gostaria de dizer é que essa fic é composta de personagens originais dele, como eu e minhas Nee-chans! _

_Liz: E que ele é um péssimo escritor que cismou de escrever fics românticas, invés das pancadarias trash que ele escreve normalmente._

_Suzu: Iakrus-sama também gostaria de dizer que se gostou das personagens e quiser usa-las em suas próprias fics, é só pedir pra ele que ele deixa. _

**O Presente de Casamento!**

**-Santuário-**

Yang acordara naquele dia iluminado pelo sol. O Sol batia em seu rosto pela janela e ele se levantava meio sonolento, buscando apoio das paredes pra se levantar. O Grande dia estava quase se aproximando. O dia em que ele casaria com o grande amor de sua vida. Será que Zashi estava tão ansiosa quanto ele?

SHIRO: Yang!

O grito podia ser ouvido do lado de fora. Yang e Shiro se tornaram grandes amigos após a batalha contra Hades. Treinavam juntos todos os dias. Shiro nunca teve tanta disposição de acordar cedo pra treinar. Qual a diferença daquele dia? Yang responde dizendo que já estava saindo. Veste suas roupas de treinamento engole um pão às pressas e sai.

YANG: Bom dia Shiro... Geralmente eu que preciso acordá-lo...

SHIRO: É porque hoje, a Helena disse que eu tava muito preguiçoso... Deveria escolher treinar com você ou com a Liz...

YANG: Entendo. Mas eu não posso treinar hoje. Tenho um assunto pra resolver...

SHIRO: Aff! Não faz isso comigo Yang. A Liz é doida. Ela acaba comigo toda vez que a gente vai treinar!

YANG: Sinto muito Shiro, mas eu me caso com a Zashi em dois dias e ainda não consegui encontrar uma aliança bonita pra ela...

SHIRO: Você devia conversar com o Kiki. Ele é um alquimista. Quem sabe ele pode fazer alguma coisa pra você?

YANG: A idéia não é nada má Shiro...

**-Casa de Áries. Quarto de Zashi-**

Zashi se olhava no espelho. Usava uma roupa indiana feita de seda. Suzu e Liz a ajudavam a se vestir, faziam a maquiagem.

ZASHI: Irmãs... Tudo isso é necessário? Faltam dois dias para o casamento...

LIZ: Claro que é amigona. O dia do casamento será o dia mais importante da sua vida. Você precisa se preparar com antecedência. Se essa roupa não ficar bem, temos de correr pra encontrar outra. Você precisa ficar bem bonita.

SUZU: Puxa, parece um sonho Zashi... Você e Yang se casando...

LIZ: É melhor você deixar de ser rabugenta Suzu, ou o Ikarus não vai querer se casar com você. XP

SUZU: (Suspiro) Baka...

LIZ: Como é que é?

SUZU: Acho que ficou pronto.

Zashi se levanta da cama e se olha novamente no espelho. O vestido era uma túnica indiana feita de seda pura. Zashi também estava usando um belo colar e vários adornos no cabelo, feitos por Kiki.

**-Oficina de Kiki-**

Kiki consertava uma armadura de prata quando é abordado por Shiro e Yang.

KIKI: Então Yang, você deseja dar um presente especial a Zashi?

YANG: Sim. Quero dar a ela algo que realmente expresse meu amor por ela...

KIKI: E você tem alguma idéia do que seria isso?

Yang se aproxima de Kiki e coloca um pergaminho velho na mesa.

KIKI: Posso saber onde encontrou isso?

YANG: Zashi encontrou aqui e pegou.

KIKI: Isto é muito antigo. E fantasioso.

YANG: Zashi me disse que quando era criança, sua mãe contava a ela histórias do povo de Lemuria. Entre estas histórias havia uma em especial que era favorita de Zashi. De uma criatura que põe um ovo de cristal. Um cristal mais brilhante que qualquer jóia que se possa imaginar. Quero que você faça uma aliança com esse cristal.

KIKI: Acho que isso é uma perda de tempo. É uma lenda. Não acha fantasioso demais mesmo pra nós Cavaleiros que vivemos imersos em "mitologia"?

YANG: Eu acho que vale a pena tentar...

KIKI: Entendo... Mas, se a tal criatura existiu mesmo, o que garante que ela ainda exista?

SHIRO: Deve haver alguém que saiba não?

**-Star Hill-**

KIKI: Bom, pelo mapa, Lemuria ficaria entre o Índico e o Pacifico.

ODYSSEUS: Claro... Acho que não será problema. Posso criar um portal para lá. Meu poder possui um elo psíquico com uma pessoa que toco. Se você souber a localização Kiki eu posso criar o portal.

YANG: Obrigado Odysseus...

KIKI: Deve haver algumas ilhas restantes do continente lá. Com certeza é o lugar certo pra começar a procurar.

Odysseus eleva seu cosmo e o ar começa a fervilhar. Uma pequena luz surge diante deles e um portal se abre. Yang e Shiro já trajando suas armaduras adentram o portal.

ODYSSEUS: Fecharei o portal. Usem o amuleto que lhes dei para me chamar caso queiram voltar.

SHIRO: Pode deixar!

Um segundo após, o portal se fecha.

ODYSSEUS: Porque nos reunirmos num lugar como esse? É muito difícil chegar aqui sabia?

KIKI: Perdão. Mas esse lugar é o mais oculto que existe no santuário. Não podemos deixar outros saberem desta missão. Agora vamos embora. O local é proibido pra todos se não o Grande Mestre.

**-Ilha remota-**

Yang e Shiro surgem em pleno ar em um clarão de luz que logo desaparece.

YANG: Chegamos.

SHIRO: Parece que a Ilha não apresenta nenhum sinal de ruínas ou de qualquer construção. Será que chegamos ao lugar certo?

YANG: Odysseus não erra...

SHIRO: Mas deveria haver alguma indicação de civilização aqui não acha?

YANG: Não se precipite. A destruição de Lemuria aconteceu a muitos milênios atrás. Muito pode ter mudado de lá pra cá...

SHIRO: O que foi?

YANG: Sinto um cosmo.

De repente, um canto pode ser ouvido. Os sentidos dos dois cavaleiros começam a ser desorientar e eles caem de joelhos. A voz maravilhosa e cristalina ecoa pela floresta e os dois começam a caminhar a esmo como se estivessem hipnotizados. Sentada em uma rocha está uma mulher linda e maravilhosa, trajando roupas gregas que quase não cobrem a nudez. Ela cantava de forma tão maravilhosa, que Yang e Shiro não conseguiam se concentrar. Eis que ela cessa o canto e os dois permanecem parados olhando para o vazio. A mulher muda sua aparência e suas vestes se transformam em uma armadura vermelha.

??: Idiotas... Homens são todos idiotas. Sempre caem em meus encantos...

??: Bom trabalho Lasheena-Sama! Os idiotas sempre caem no seu feitiço. É com certeza a discípula de Belenos-Sama... Hiahiahia!

LASHEENA: Bajulador como sempre Baltos de Lymnades...

BALTOS: Agora podemos matá-los...

O Horrendo Baltos se aproxima de Yang e se prepara para golpeá-lo quando o Cavaleiro segura seu punho.

YANG: Sinto muito... Mas seu truque não é tão bom assim... Ao menos não contra aqueles que já conhecem o amor verdadeiro...

BALTOS: O que? Ora seu maldito!

YANG: Tome isso... _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

Baltos é arremessado longe e se choca contra uma árvore que vai ao chão. Lasheena ataca Yang, mas é interrompida por um golpe de Shiro.

LASHEENA: Não é possível! O outro também escapou?

SHIRO: Como o Yang explicou, seu truque tem uma falha...

LASHEENA: Quem diria que um pirralho como você conheça o verdadeiro amor... Quem é idiota de amar um moleque vulgar como você?

SHIRO: Ta me tirando é sua perua loira?

LASHEENA: Dobre a língua, moleque! Ninguém me insulta! Não sabe quem eu sou?

SHIRO: Não quero nem saber. Só quero saber quem são e porque nos atacaram!

LASHEENA: Somos Marinas de Poseidon! Sou Lasheena de Sereia!

YANG: Marinas?

LASHEENA: Isso mesmo! Agora que já sabem, podem morrer! _**CORAL TRAP!**_

Corais começam a brotar do chão e envolver os cavaleiros. Aos poucos eles estão quase desaparecendo sob os corais.

SHIRO: Não posso... Me mover!

YANG: Forte demais...

LASHEENA: Vocês serão belos corais que darei de presente ao imperador dos mares! Hahahahahaha!

Shiro e Yang desaparecem. Transformam-se em corais. Baltos já se levantava praguejando pelo golpe que recebeu e Lasheena caminhava até os Cavaleiros sorrindo cinicamente.

LASHEENA: Pobrezinhos... Meros Cavaleiros de Bronze... Nunca teriam a chance...

BALTOS: Deveria ter deixado um deles para mim, Lasheena-Sama!

LASHEENA: Cale-se! Se os enfrentasse, apenas faria mais papel de ridículo!

O coral começa a tremer e ruir. Aos poucos uma explosão de cosmo realizada pelos dois cavaleiros arrebata Lasheena pra longe. Shiro avança contra Lasheena prestes a golpeá-la.

HELENA: Pare Shiro!

SHIRO: Helena?

HELENA: Não a machuque. Nós somos os invasores aqui. Por isso nos atacaram.

SHIRO: Mas... Como você veio parar aqui Helena?

HELENA: Ora... Da mesma forma que você meu querido.

Helena abraça Shiro de maneira confortante.

YANG: Shiro! Cuidado!

Yang avança contra Helena.

SHIRO: Yang! O que está fazendo?

Yang da um soco no rosto de Helena e ela vai ao chão.

SHIRO: Yang! O que está fazendo?

YANG: Ela não é Helena!

SHIRO: O que?

Helena se levanta e aos poucos se transforma em Baltos.

BALTOS: Maldição... Você descobriu meu truque... Mas não importa! Matarei os dois aqui!

LASHEENA: Seus vermes! Primeiro me insultam depois me atacam? Não os perdoarei!

SHIRO: Seus idiotas! Podemos lidar com vocês facilmente!

??: Será mesmo?

Um cosmo surge atrás dos Cavaleiros. Um homem enorme sai de trás das árvores, empurrando-as de lado. O Homem era maior que Dócrates e trajava uma armadura alaranjada e muito brilhante.

??: Sou Atlas de Leviatã! General Marina!

Mais outros vários homens trajando armaduras alaranjadas surgem em meio a mata cercando Shiro e Yang.

SHIRO: Yang... Temos problemas...

LASHEENA: Pode apostar que tem verme! Prepare-se pra morrer!

Os Generais Marina atacam os Cavaleiros e são logo interrompidos por um poderoso cosmo divino. Uma gigantesca barreira de água se ergue em volta dos dois Cavaleiros rechaçando os Generais. Em seguida, a barreira de água assume uma silhueta humana e se manifesta.

??: Eu sou Poseidon! O Imperador dos Mares! Quem ousa perturbar meu santuário?

Os Generais Marina se prostram em sinal de respeito. Exceto por Lasheena que se aproxima de Poseidon e o abraça.

LASHEENA: Grandioso Imperador... Esses Cavaleiros ousaram invadir seu santuário... Estávamos apenas lhes ensinando uma lição...

Poseidon olha direto nos olhos da mulher e a beija.

POSEIDON: Não deve haver batalhas em solo sagrado Lasheena...

LASHEENA: Imperador?

O cosmo de Poseidon se eleva e Lasheena vai ao chão, aterrorizada.

LASHEENA: Perdoe-me Grandioso Imperador!

POSEIDON: E vocês Cavaleiros! Quero que me expliquem porque invadem meu santuário!

YANG: Seu santuário? Não há nada aqui.

Poseidon ergue seu tridente brilhante e a ilha muda. Ruínas surgem por todos os lados como se estivessem sempre ali.

SHIRO: A ilha era uma ilusão...

POSEIDON: Este é meu santuário. O santuário de minha vitória sobre os infelizes que me traíram. Agora, respondam! O que vieram fazer aqui?

YANG: Ok... Nós explicaremos.

POSEIDON: Sigam-me... Conversaremos em um lugar mais apropriado!

Yang e Shiro seguem Poseidon, sempre sob o olhar vigilante dos Generais Marina que sentem uma vontade quase incontrolável de atacá-los. Eles passam pelas ruínas, observados por soldados de Poseidon e outros habitantes da ilha que se prostram diante do deus dos mares. Eles chegam a um palácio majestoso no centro da ilha adornado por mármore e metal com pedras preciosas incrustadas às paredes. No salão principal, Poseidon se senta ao trono e Lasheena se senta em seu colo acariciando seus cabelos. Poseidon aponta o tridente para os Cavaleiros e se pronuncia de forma ameaçadora.

POSEIDON: Agora respondam! O que vieram fazer aqui?

YANG: Não viemos buscar lutas insensatas Poseidon. Procuramos por algo.

POSEIDON: E o que seria esse algo?

YANG: Lemuria.

Os olhos de Poseidon se estreitam e seu cosmo demonstra uma leve perturbação.

POSEIDON: Que "negócios" os levam a tal jornada?

SHIRO: Estamos procurando uma certa... Pedra. É isso.

POSEIDON: Algo... Raro?

LASHEENA: Você pode ver não meu amado imperador? Há paixão nos olhos dele...

POSEIDON: Ah sim... "Amor"...

LASHEENA: Por amor, este idiota pretende se aventurar pelas ruínas de Lemuria... Hahahaha!

Todos começam a rir. Shiro se enfurece.

SHIRO: Do que estão rindo? O que tem demais?

POSEIDON: Lemuria é uma tumba subaquática. Não resta nada lá além de fantasmas do passado.

YANG: Eu não me importo. Por favor, mostre-me o caminho.

LASHEENA: Insolente! Ousando fazer exigências ao imperador Poseidon?

POSEIDON: Lasheena... Eu concederei o pedido deste Cavaleiro...

LASHEENA: Mas imperador!

POSEIDON: Já me decidi Lasheena!

Poseidon acompanha os dois Cavaleiros até um local escuro do templo. Não se via nada além de escuridão e um pilar de luz formado por um buraco no teto. Eles se posicionam no centro do pilar e Poseidon eleva seu cosmo fazendo com que desapareçam.

POSEIDON: Boa sorte, cavaleiros de Atena... Vão precisar! Hahahahahaha!

Shiro e Yang ressurgem no fundo do mar. Mas por alguma estranha razão eles podem respirar. É como se fosse um mundo diferente onde o oceano fosse o céu. Os dois estão maravilhados com a cena.

SHIRO: Aqui não tem água. Estamos debaixo do mar.

YANG: O Oceano flutua sobre nossas cabeças... O Mestre Ancião me contou que já esteve aqui antes. Ele e seus companheiros travaram uma terrível batalha contra Poseidon 200 anos atrás.

Shiro avista um templo à frente. Estava muito distante, mas podia ser visto tranquilamente.

SHIRO: Não temos idéia de por onde começar. Então sugiro que comecemos por lá.

YANG: Sim. Vamos Shiro.

Os dois correm em alta velocidade pelos corais admirando a beleza daquele local. Se perguntando como é possível tudo aquilo? Um mundo inteiramente novo quilômetros e quilômetros abaixo da superfície do mar. Era maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo que assustador. O pensamento dos dois cavaleiros é interrompido por um terremoto que faz toneladas de corais ruírem sobre eles. Yang e Shiro prontamente se protegem com socos que arrasam as rochas.

YANG: Algo me diz que isso não foi um acidente...

SHIRO: Yang... O.O

YANG: O que foi Shiro?

SHIRO: Em cima de você... O.O

Yang finalmente percebe uma sombra enorme o cobrindo e um som como uma espécie de rosnado de um grande felino sobre ele. Yang olha cautelosamente para cima e mal tem tempo de se defender de um enorme leão de pedra que tenta abocanha-lo. Yang está preso entre os dentes da fera usando toda sua força para impedir ser devorado.

SHIRO: Yang! Agüente firme! Eu vou te ajudar!

O soco de Shiro atinge o monstro em cheio. A criatura cai no chão soltando Yang mas logo se levanta. Se posicionando como uma fera a espreita da caça ela circula os dois cavaleiros.

SHIRO: Meu golpe nem arranhou essa coisa!

YANG: Não percebeu? Apesar do péssimo estado essa coisa não é de pedra. É de Oricalco.

SHIRO: Oricalco?

YANG: Um poderoso metal com o qual são forjadas as escamas dos Generais Marinas. São muito duras e difíceis de quebrar.

SHIRO: Então é só bater com mais força! QUEIME COSMO! _**PEGASUS RYUSEI KEN!**_

O monstro avança através dos meteoros e derruba os dois Cavaleiros no chão.

SHIRO: Acho que a nossa idéia foi bem infeliz... Ai...

YANG: A carapaça da criatura é dura demais... Precisamos de um ataque mais concentrado do que os meteoros de pégaso...

SHIRO: Se você usar "Cólera do Dragão" ao mesmo tempo em que eu uso o "Cometa de Pégaso"... Acha que daria certo?

YANG: Acredito que sim. Não custa tentar. Mas precisamos atingir o ponto exato ao mesmo tempo.

SHIRO: Ok! Vamos!

Shiro e Yang correm em direção ao monstro elevando seu cosmos.

YANG: Agora Yang! Na cabeça! _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

SHIRO: _**PEGASUS SUISEI KEN!**_

Os dois golpes atingem a testa do monstro destruindo a cabeça em pedaços.

SHIRO: Ah moleza!

YANG: Vamos em frente...

Os dois Cavaleiros caminhavam pelo assoalho oceânico em busca da lendária criatura. Caminham por horas sem qualquer rastro ou sinal dela.

SHIRO: Estou cansado... -.-

YANG: Estamos caminhando sob o oceano. O que esperava?

SHIRO: É a última vez que te ajudo em algo...

YANG: (suspiro) Tudo bem. Vamos descansar. Eu também estou cansado...

Yang e Zashi decidem dormir. Apesar do chão desconfortável não demoram a pegar no sono. Nem chegam a notar ao longe uma figura que os observava.

LASHEENA: Muito bom... Você é com certeza digno de sua Escama General Marina, Alma de Sirene. Dormiram como carneiros...

ALMA: Qual a razão deste jogo Lasheena? O Imperador já os permitiu andar por aqui, livremente.

LASHEENA: Não pretendo me opor à decisão do Imperador... Quero ver até onde eles chegam...

ALMA: Então pra que fazê-los dormir com minha flauta?

LASHEENA: Para que eu possa preparar uma surpresa pra eles...

ALMA: Pensei que não pretendia se opor a decisão de Poseidon...

LASHEENA: O dragão idiota quer provar seu amor pra uma mulher roubando uma preciosidade de nosso reino. Ninguém pode levar o que é nosso assim. Ele precisa merecê-la.

Longe dali, Yang começa a sonhar com Zashi. Sua memória volta ao tempo em que ele a viu pela primeira vez.

**-Passado-**

ZASHI: Falta muito Senhor Kiki-sama?

KIKI: Não Zashi... Estamos quase chegando. Você vai ver. Vai adorar a paisagem de Rozan.

ZASHI: Gen-sama é um velho amigo seu não é Kiki-sama?

KIKI: É sim Zashi.

ZASHI: E ele é um cavaleiro como o senhor?

KIKI: Sim. Ele herdou uma armadura muito especial dentre as 88 constelações. Ele herdou a armadura de Dragão. Essa armadura tem uma história longa e maravilhosa. Todos os cavaleiros de Dragão sempre foram grandes servidores de Atena.

ZASHI: Incrível.

KIKI: Veja. Lá está o vilarejo.

Kiki e Zashi se aproximam do vilarejo pela trilha em meio às montanhas. Rozan era uma paisagem que não mudara nada desde que Shiryu herdara a armadura de dragão. Ao se aproximarem do vilarejo, os dois viajantes são logo recepcionados por crianças curiosas. Zashi não tem problemas em se enturmar já que sempre foi boa com crianças.

KIKI: Vamos Zashi. Precisamos encontrar Gen.

ZASHI: Brinco com vocês mais tarde crianças!

KIKI: Você leva jeito com crianças Zashi.

ZASHI: Ah sim! Eu as adoro! Sempre vivi cercada de crianças no meu vilarejo. A inocência delas sempre me faz lembrar de que podemos superar qualquer adversidade.

KIKI: Como derrotar o deus-sol?

ZASHI: É uma maneira de se ver.

Kiki e Zashi se aproximam da casa de Gen. Logo são recepcionados pelo Velho Mestre em suas surradas roupas de treinamento.

GEN: Hei velho preguiçoso. Pensei que nunca chegaria.

KIKI: Ainda brincalhão?

ZASHI: Gen-sensei. Perdão pelo atraso. A culpa foi minha. Devido a minha curiosidade pela paisagem, acabei por atrasar Kiki-sama.

GEN: Ora, você deve ser Zashi. O velho rabugento me disse que você era muito bonita. Pelo visto ele foi humilde em descrever sua nova discípula.

ZASHI: Assim fico sem graça Gen-sensei...

GEN: Não se preocupe em ficar sem jeito querida. E principalmente não se preocupe em levar a culpa por esse preguiçoso.

KIKI: Acho que deveria lembrar-lhe do poder do meu Pó de Estrelas Gen...

GEN: Quando quiser... Se a sua vista ainda servir pra alguma coisa. Hahaha!

KIKI: ora seu..!

GEN: vamos entrando. O Jantar logo estará servido. Yang!

Ignorando o chamado do mestre, o jovem Yang continua seu treinamento socando a cachoeira. Um soco após o outro. O jovem parece exausto, mas não desiste.

GEN: o que está fazendo seu idiota? Ainda não conseguiu fazer algo tão simples quanto inverter o fluxo da cachoeira?

YANG: Seu velho idiota! Isso é impossível! Hã?

Yang avista Zashi pela primeira vez. Ela sorria pra ele com uma gentileza estranha.

GEN: Quero lhes apresentar Yang. Ele está estudando pra herdar a armadura de Dragão.

ZASHI: Prazer em conhecê-lo Yang-san.

YANG: P-prazer...

GEN: Este é Kiki. O cavaleiro de Áries e sua discípula, Zashi. Ela é uma Fúria de Ártemis.

KIKI: Ah o velho desafio. Inverter o fluxo da grande cachoeira de Rozan.

ZASHI: Yang-san, isso faz parte do seu treinamento pra Cavaleiro?

YANG: Sim. Mas isso é impossível. Toda esta conversa sobre Cavaleiros... Não passa de lenda barata. Não sei por que devo me esforçar pra isso.

ZASHI: Ora Yang-san... Não deveria falar assim. Os cavaleiros são bastante reais. Tenho certeza de que você pode sentir uma força dentro de você que lhe diz que é verdade.

YANG: uma força?

ZASHI: Sim. Seu cosmo.

GEN: Ah, mas que garota fantástica! Adorei! Hahaha!

KIKI: Yang... Preste bastante atenção... Zashi mostre a ele...

ZASHI: Sim!

Zashi se aproxima da cascata lentamente e eleva seu cosmo.

YANG: Sinto... Alguma coisa... Fazendo minha pele formigar...

GEN: Preste bastante atenção Yang...

Zashi começa a brilhar e toca a água com a palma da mão. A água começa a desacelerar lentamente e para no ar. Yang fica boquiaberto com a visão.

ZASHI: Como... Como ela fez isso?

GEN: Isso é uma demonstração da "baboseira" chamada cosmo. Hahahaha! Zashi é muito mais forte que você.

Zashi por fim eleva seu cosmo mais ainda e a água da cachoeira é atirada pra cima, logo voltando ao seu curso original. Uma parte da água cai sobre os presentes como uma leve garoa.

ZASHI: Viu só Yang-san? Essa mesma força reside dentro de você.

YANG: Droga...

ZASHI: Algo errado Yang-san?

YANG: Eu não pedi sua ajuda! Vou treinar do meu jeito ouviu bem?

Yang sai correndo dali e se embrenha na mata.

ZASHI: Eu... Sinto muito...

GEN: Não se desculpe Zashi... Ele apenas se sente humilhado por não ser capaz de dominar o cosmo ainda. Ao jovem Yang só resta uma lição a ser aprendida para se tornar um cavaleiro. A da humildade.

KIKI: Não deveríamos falar com ele?

ZASHI: Deixe que eu falo...

GEN: Zashi. Não se preocupe. Ele vai ficar bem.

Ignorando o apelo de Gen, Zashi decide seguir Yang.

KIKI: Deixe-a ir Gen. Zashi é assim mesmo. Não suporta ver pessoas sofrendo. E no mais, ela pode ser a resposta pra mostrar o caminho do Cavaleiro a Yang.

GEN: Se é assim... Vamos entrar. Tenho um bom vinho pra nós.

KIKI: Assim está melhor... Diga-me. Ode encontrou o garoto?

GEN: Encontrei-o vagando pelas montanhas uns anos atrás. Estava faminto e ferido. Pelo visto ele só tinha a mãe nesse mundo, e ela acabou morrendo doente. Há muita pobreza em Rozan ainda. Não é uma situação anormal.

KIKI: Mas porque fazer dele um cavaleiro de Atena?

GEN: Yang é um bom garoto. Só precisa de foco. De objetivo.

KIKI: Isso é verdade...

GEN: Afinal, até você era um capeta indisciplinado quando jovem e acabou se tornando um sujeito aceitável depois que herdou a armadura de Áries.

KIKI: Velhote... Você está me irritando... ¬¬'

**-Floresta-**

Yang estava diante de uma grande árvore onde treinava todos os dias. A árvore estava marcada por socos em seu tronco e um pouco inclinada devido aos golpes constantes.

YANG: Droga! Humilhado por aquela garota estranha! Não aceito isso! Eu vou superá-la! Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

Yang caminha pra perto da árvore e lá havia um túmulo. Ele se ajoelha às lágrimas e começa a conversar.

YANG: Porque você teve de morrer mãe? Eu nunca quis estar nesse lugar miserável!

Zashi ouvia tudo escondida atrás de uma árvore, mas não ousava se meter. Ela começou a entender um pouco melhor os sentimentos de Yang e sentiu um pouco de pena dele. Ela da um passo para trás procurando se afastar sem ser notada, mas acaba pisando num galho seco. O barulho assusta Yang que olha pra ela assustado.

YANG: O que você quer?

ZASHI: Perdoe-me... Eu não pretendia...

YANG: O que? Você já me humilhou hoje. Não acha que foi o bastante? Quer jogar na minha cara?

ZASHI: Essa não era minha intenção... Eu estava apenas...

YANG: Sentindo pena do órfão! Eu sei! Você deve ser bem feliz com o seu pai né?

Yang segura Zashi pelo ombro e a prensa no tronco da árvore. Em seguida ele leva um tapa na cara que o deixa boquiaberto. Ao voltar o rosto para Zashi ela está chorando.

ZASHI: Quer me "superar"? Primeiro, pare de agir feito uma criança... E Kiki-sama não é meu pai...

Zashi da às costas para Yang e caminha em direção a casa de Gen.

YANG: Droga! --Soca a árvore--

**-Dia seguinte-**

Yang acordara cedo e começava a treinar novamente. Socava a cachoeira com toda sua força, mas não chegava nem perto de reproduzir a demonstração de poder de Zashi. A mesma também acordara cedo e observava da janela, Yang diante da cachoeira treinando.

ZASHI: Ele é determinado... Mas não está fazendo mais do que esmurrar a água...

KIKI: Algo errado Zashi? Você chegou aqui muito calada ontem. O que aconteceu na floresta?

ZASHI: Oh? Nada Kiki-sama. Apenas conversamos.

KIKI: Parece que a conversa rendeu frutos... Ele parece bem determinado.

Yang para um pouco pra descansar e olha para a casa. Ele vê Zashi observado-o mas logo faz questão de virar o rosto.

YANG: A menina deve estar morrendo de rir de mim... Ah mas o que me importa? Eu não ligo pro que ela pensa...

GEN: Ainda acha que Zashi fez o que fez para inferiorizá-lo seu bobalhão?

YANG: Mestre?

GEN: Ela queria ajudá-lo. Você poderia deixar de ser cabeça-dura e deixa-la ajudar...

YANG: ...

GEN: Faça como quiser... Mas talvez, ela seja capaz de ensiná-lo algo que eu não pude. Você deveria parar de vê-la como uma inimiga...

**-Mais tarde-**

Zashi vigiava as crianças brincando na margem do rio. Como sempre, ela adorava estar rodeada de crianças. Yang passava por perto carregando lenha. Ele para e começa a observar Zashi por um instante. Ela logo nota a presença dele. Meio sem jeito, ele se aproxima.

ZASHI: Boa tarde Yang-san.

YANG: Me desculpe.

ZASHI: Hã?

YANG: Por ontem. Quero pedir desculpas.

ZASHI: Está tudo bem.

YANG: então, está tomando conta dos selvagens?

ZASHI: Hehehe... Não fale assim. São adoráveis. Adoro crianças.

YANG: O que têm elas de especial? São apenas pessoas pequenas e inocentes que não entendem a vida.

ZASHI: Sempre que alguém diz que o mundo não tem salvação... Ou que algo é impossível de ser realizado, a lembrança destas crianças é minha prova de que estão enganados.

YANG: Como assim?

ZASHI: Olhe pra elas... Tão alegres e cheias de vida. Em seus olhos, reside muita esperança... Por mais que sofram, ou se decepcionem, essa esperança permanece viva em seus corações. E essa força interior os motiva a serem grandes.

YANG: Força interior...

ZASHI: Observe as crianças e você pode aprender muito com elas Yang-san... Até mesmo como despertar seu cosmo interior...

YANG: Eu vou aprender isso com crianças?

ZASHI: Sim... Eu sei que você está muito triste. Sua perda o afeta bastante e você não consegue se livrar da dor... Entenda que a dor não é a verdadeira força dos Cavaleiros... E sim a esperança...

YANG: Você não sabe do que está falando...

ZASHI: Entendo sim...

Zashi toca o peito de Yang.

ZASHI: Essas batidas... São iguais às minhas...

Em seguida, ela segura a mão de Yang e leva até o seu peito.

ZASHI: Está vendo? Nossos corações batem da mesma forma. Pois eu também perdi minha mãe quando era pequena... Mas nós não perdemos de verdade nossos entes queridos Yang-san... O cosmo que habita em todos nós apenas deixa este mundo e se dirige às estrelas para vigiar aqueles que deixamos para trás... Tenho certeza de que minha mãe me olha lá do céu agora. Assim como a sua...

YANG: Não... Estou entendendo...

ZASHI: --Toca levemente o rosto de Yang-- É hora de deixar a dor ir embora Yang-san... E se tornar um cavaleiro de Atena...

De repente, uma sensação estranha toma conta de Yang. Ele não consegue compreender o que está sentindo. Não consegue compreender o conforto que Zashi lhe trás. Ele apenas sorri. Como não era capaz de fazer a anos.

ZASHI: Essa força... Esse universo que habita dentro de você Yang-san... Está gritando pra sair. Está ansioso pra lhe mostrar um novo mundo. A única coisa que o impede é a dor. Deixe a dor ir embora...

Zashi se levanta e corre em direção as crianças. Yang a observava com outros olhos agora. Reparava mais em sua beleza. Suspirava de ao observá-la de longe. Seus treinamentos passaram a ser menos árduos depois daquele dia. Muitos dias se passaram até que chegou o dia em que Kiki e Zashi voltariam para Jamiel.

ZASHI: Yang-san. Você está quase despertando seu cosmo. Estou orgulhosa de você. Gostaria de ficar mais tempo e ajuda-lo com seu treinamento, mas preciso partir. Kiki-sama precisa muito de minha ajuda.

YANG: Eu compreendo Zashi... Mas prometo que visitarei vocês em breve...

ZASHI: Sim!

Yang segura na mão de Zashi e em seguida a abraça. Zashi fica vermelha de vergonha.

YANG: Obrigado... Zashi... Por tudo...

ZASHI: Ora... Não foi nada Yang-san...

YANG: Tome... É um presente...

Yang entrega uma flor a Zashi.

ZASHI: Obrigada Yang-san. É linda.

YANG: Assim...

Yang coloca a flor no cabelo de Zashi. Todos se despedem e Zashi segue seu caminho junto de Kiki, suspirando e divagando.

KIKI: O que foi Zashi? Você parece mais... Radiante hoje... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

ZASHI: Ah não é nada Kiki-sama! Vamos voltar pra Jamiel!

Yang retomava seu treinamento. Ataque após ataque seus socos começavam a causar grandes ondulações na água da cachoeira. O impacto de seus golpes abria grandes "rombos" na queda D'água fazendo água se espalhar. Memórias e lembranças de Zashi invadiam a mente de Yang.

YANG: Zashi... Eu não quero mais supera-la... Pois isso é impossível... Eu quero ser... Exatamente igual a você!

Yang da um grito, seu corpo é envolvido por uma poderosa energia e seu punho atinge a água da cachoeira. O impacto é tão grande que causa um terremoto, as águas param por um instante pra logo em seguida se erguerem como um imenso dragão alçando vôo aos céus. A água cai sobre Yang como uma chuva de verão trazendo um belo arco-íris no céu. A imagem do Dragão surge às costas de Yang.

YANG: Obrigado... Zashi...

**-Presente-**

Yang acorda. Olha pro lado, Shiro está adormecido, babando de sono. Yang sacode o amigo gentilmente para acordá-lo.

SHIRO: Ah Helena... Só mais cinco minutos... ZzZZzZzZZzzzZ...

YANG: Acorde Shiro... Vamos seguir em frente...

SHIRO: Ah Yang? Ah pensei que fosse outra pessoa... Hehehe...

YANG: Já estamos bem perto do templo de Poseidon. Vamos seguir em frente.

Os dois se aproximam do Templo. Está em ruínas. Onde estava a estátua de Poseidon, havia um ovo brilhante. Yang não hesita em se aproximar e pegar o ovo.

YANG: Veja Shiro. Nós conseguimos. Existe mesmo. É o ovo da criatura mitológica. O Dragão Marinho.

??: Um momento! Não pensem que levarão este ovo tão facilmente!

SHIRO: Você! Lasheena de Sereia!

LASHEENA: Cavaleiros de Atena! Sempre se metendo no que não deve! Agora agindo como ladrões imundos!

YANG: Pretende se colocar em nosso caminho mesmo contra as ordens de Poseidon Lasheena?

LASHEENA: Vocês não podem simplesmente levar o ovo. Se o querem, terão de merecê-lo!

YANG: Um combate?

LASHEENA: Exatamente.

YANG: Shiro... Segure o ovo... Gostaria muito de resolver essa questão sem lutas desnecessárias Lasheena.

LASHEENA: Pare de se lamentar Dragão. Será que é gentil demais pra enfrentar uma mulher?

YANG: Se não há outro jeito...

LASHEENA: Só mais uma coisa! Eu nunca disse que esta era uma luta justa! Desperte Dragão marinho!

SHIRO: Sua... Trapaceira!

Um grande tremor toma conta do local. Imerso a escuridão, dois olhos vermelhos iluminam o ambiente. Uma doce melodia de uma flauta pode ser ouvida, embora os dois Cavaleiros não saibam de onde ela vem.

LASHEENA: Veja Dragão Marinho! Estão roubando seu ovo! Acabe com eles!

A imensa criatura se ergue das sombras, quadrúpede de pescoço e caudas longos e duas asas como nadadeiras. O monstro logo avista Shiro com o ovo e o ataca. Shiro consegue se salvar por pouco da mordida da criatura. Enquanto isso, Lasheena ataca Yang. O golpe da Marina arremessa o Cavaleiro contra a parede.

LASHEENA: Vou mostrar a você meu verdadeiro poder, cavaleiro de dragão!

YANG: Eu não quero lutar com você Lasheena!

Yang da um soco em Lasheena, mas ela usa de sua incrível habilidade acrobática pra se esquivar e acertar um chute no rosto de Yang.

LASHEENA: Seu tolo! Não se pode pegar uma sereia! Sou ágil demais pra você!

YANG: Droga! Como é rápida!

Yang recebe mais um golpe. Foi atingido no estômago desta vez. Lasheena pula por sobre sua cabeça e acerta um chute em sua nuca que o derruba. Yang se levanta e ataca novamente com um soco que ela segura e revida com outro. Yang perde a tiara.

LASHEENA: Seu desempenho é fraco demais!

YANG: Droga... Não consigo acertá-la...

LASHEENA: Prepare-se Yang de Dragão! Desta vez não serei boazinha! _**MARMEID SPLASH!**_

Yang é atingido por um chute poderoso que o atira metros acima no ar. Seu corpo parecia estar sendo esmagado por uma poderosa correnteza. Em seguida, ele cai de cabeça no chão.

LASHEENA: Patético! Pelo visto seu amor não é tão grande assim! Hahaha! Ouça Yang de Dragão! Só levará o presente da sua namorada se me vencer! Então retire a luva de pelica!

Lasheena ataca Yang com um soco, mas ele segura a mão dela.

YANG: Como quiser Lasheena... _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

Lasheena é atingida pelo poderoso soco e atirada para o alto. Ela se choca contra o teto do templo e cai no chão. Shiro continuava se desviando dos ataques do monstro. Mas por fim o monstro consegue abocanha-lo e ele usa toda sua força pra segurar a enorme mandíbula que tenta esmaga-lo. Shiro atira o ovo para Yang.

SHIRO: Corre Yang! Eu cuido do monstro!

YANG: Não vou deixar você aqui!

O monstro é derrubado por uma poderosa voadora de Yang. Shiro é cuspido longe.

SHIRO: Porcaria... To coberto de baba de monstro!

LASHEENA: Vocês não levarão o ovo! Só por cima do meu cadáver!

Lasheena faz menção de atacar, mas o golpe de yang fora forte demais e ela cai. Ela é aparada por Shiro. Enquanto o Dragão Marinho se levanta, abre as asas e ruge. Ele dispara uma poderosa energia pela boca que Yang defende usando o escudo do dragão.

YANG: Vamos! Hora de acabar com esse combate! _**ROZAN SHORYU HA! **_

O Dragão Marinho é derrubado no chão. A melodia que permeava o ar é interrompida e Alma de Sirene surge de seu esconderijo.

YANG: Então, você estava controlando a criatura com essa flauta?

ALMA: Exatamente.

SHIRO: Ficaram com medo depois que vencemos seu bicho né?

LASHEENA: Idiota... Esse Dragão já está velho... Está fraco. Ou não perceberam?

SHIRO: Velho?

LASHEENA: Ele logo morrerá... E será o fim da espécie! Seus... Miseráveis... Querem o ovo tanto assim? Pois levem! Vocês matam qualquer coisa por bens materiais mesmo. Matem mais uma criatura...

Yang olha para o ovo e pensa por um longo momento. Ele se aproxima do monstro e lhe entrega o ovo.

YANG: Lasheena tem razão... Não temos o direito de levar isto. Tome Dragão marinho. Eu lhe entrego o seu filhote.

SHIRO: Yang? (Pra que todo esse trabalho então?)

YANG: Zashi não aprovaria um ato como esse... A Justiça de Atena não deve ser aplicada apenas ao seres humanos Shiro... Mas a todos os seres da terra. Livrar o dragão marinho de sua cria seria uma crueldade sem tamanho.

O ovo na mão de Yang começa a brilhar e logo ele se trinca. O Dragão começa a se enfurecer quando o ovo é rachado e dois filhotes saem de dentro dele. Yang repousa as criaturinhas no chão que logo correm para perto da mãe.

YANG: Vamos embora Shiro.

LASHEENA: Espere cavaleiro de Dragão.

Lasheena pega uma lasca do ovo e entrega a Yang.

LASHEENA: Eu disse que você deveria merece-lo... E mereceu... Não duvido mais da força de seu amor...

YANG: Obrigado Lasheena... Muito obrigado...

**-Santuário-**

Era uma enorme celebração. Kanon estava trajando um traje majestoso de Grande mestre, utilizado nas cerimônias mais especiais. Yang vestia uma roupa chinesa de seda, extremamente garbosa e aguardava por Zashi no altar. Ela vinha acompanhada de Kiki. Todos os presentes se emocionavam ao vê-la, pois ela estava linda. A cerimônia começa.

O casamento na íntegra? Só em Fúrias de Ártemis 3... U.U

--Cena de uma explosão de bomba atômica seguida por sons de explosões, trovões e furacões disparados contra Ikarus-sama.--

Fúrias de Ártemis: Baka!!


End file.
